


I'm Ready -Turquoise, post Normality

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I came up with Turquoise long before the rumoured Amedot fusion started going around, If it's not said on Robo Roach it's not G-rated, Rated T because Turquoise said a word that hasn't even been said on Robo Roach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed since Peridot and Amethyst last fused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready -Turquoise, post Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have no clue how to describe a voice here's a video with the voice I had in mind in it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BbiIxUCe34  
> For some reason I thought Julie Lemieux's standard young lad voice would be good for their fusion.

Amethyst and Peridot stood in-front of the barn with Peridot’s phone hooked up to some speakers on a bench.

 

“Hey, you sure you wanna do this?” Amethyst asked noticing Peridot’s nervous expression. It had only been a month since they nearly fused at the party. 

 

Peridot took in a slightly shaky breath. “Yes, I’m sure. I spoke to Garnet and she assured me that everything will be fine if we fuse.” She puffed out a breath and shook her hands by her sides. “I think I’ll just be nervous about it until it’s said and done.”

 

“Alright,” Amethyst wasn’t entirely convinced. “Just remember, it’s okay if you back out at any point.” Amethyst smiled. “Just try not to smack me right on the gem again, that hurt.”

 

“Right, right,” Peridot was barely present at this point. She emptied her pocket and started going through the music on her phone. “Do you have anything in mind?”

 

“Nah, as long as I can move my body to it I don’t care. We don’t even really need music.”

 

“I do. I have no natural rhythm.” Peridot settled on a song. “Okay, here we go.” Her hand shook as she hit play.

 

The pair started dancing with some space between them, Peridot moved her hips in time with the music. Amethyst started dancing on her own and cracked a smile when she saw Peridot not knowing exactly what she should be doing with her arms. Dancing didn’t come naturally to the technician but she has improved.

 

Peridot smiled when she saw Amethyst expertly move with the music and the smile on her face. Her nervousness was more a feeling in her gut than her head at this point.

 

When they met they swayed together with the song. Amethyst’s hands on Peridot’s hips, Peridot’s arms draped around Amethyst’s neck. Their gems glowed and their lips met. Their bodies merged.

 

“Man, it’s good to be back.” The raspy yet nasally voice of Turquoise spoke as she stretched out her four muscular arms.

 

The first part of her form she checked was those arms. They were surprisingly scar-free. She then noticed the dark brown and vibrant turquoise spiked bracelets she had on her top set of arms and the dark brown fingerless gloves and bracers she had on her lower. The skin on those arms and the rest of her body a nice satiny turquoise.

 

She let out a small sigh of relief and moved her inspection to her pale open sleeveless hoodie which only came down to just below her lower set of arms. Under this hoodie was a dark v-neck tanktop which slightly overlapped her grey-ish tights. She wore boots that had a large bright star on the front of them, the top of the star extended to just below her knees. The section of boot under this star, a dark colour similar to her gloves.

 

Feeling satisfied with her new outfit, Turquoise put her top arms behind her head and her lower hands on her large hips.

 

She was bored and unfortunately too big to really fit through the barn door. As Turquoise stood there she felt a breeze on some of her teeth.

 

Odd, she was pretty sure her mouth was closed.

 

As she pondered what this could mean she noticed Lapis turn the corner.

 

“Hey Lazzy! Good to see you again!” Turquoise waved with a big grin on her face.

 

Lapis let out a disgruntled noise at the nickname. She looked over at Turquoise and her expression turned to shock when her eyes reached her face. Lapis quickly returned her expression to neutral. “Seriously Peridot, do you have no idea what a decent haircut looks like?”

 

“Well, I can’t see it but I’m sure it’s cool, the rest of me is.” Turquoise smirked. “But uh, hey, while we’re on the subject, can you get the mirror from the barn for me?”

 

Lapis gripped her own arm. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

 

Turquoise wasn’t expecting _that_. “What? Oh! Lapis Lazuli, please get the mirror for me. I’m too big and clumsy to do it myself.” She did a little mock curtsy.

 

“No, manners aren’t the problem. I’m just not sure you’d be okay with what you see.”

 

Turquoise knelt in-front of Lapis with a serious expression. “Look, part of me is Peri and she’s kind of freaking out right now because I, or we, know that something’s wrong. The unknown scares that crap outta her, you know that.”

 

Lapis sighed and got the mirror. “Just. Prepare yourself for the worst.”

 

“Geeze Lazzy, you’re so negative.” Turquoise puffed out her cheeks. 

 

Turquoise first noticed an outline of a star at the top of her upper set of arms. “Star tattoos, nice. I’m digging this punk look.” She leaned into the mirror to take in her face. It was then that she knew what Lapis meant.

 

A large jagged scar surrounded her lower slightly milky right eye and traveled down to her mouth. Part of her upper lip was missing exposing some of her large pointed teeth and her gums. She sighed. “Well, that explains a couple things.” She closed her three vibrant eyes and waved a hand in-front of the open milky eye. “Yep, can’t see out of that.”

 

_She’s even more damaged than I am! Oh gosh..._

_**Clam down Peri. it’s fine. Garnet said it’ll be fine. I’m sure none of that will be passed to me.** _

 

“You okay?”

 

Lapis’ voice snapped Turquoise out of her trance. “Uh, yeah. I’m good. Peri’s just freaking out a bit, Amethyst’s doing damage control.”

 

Turquoise took another look and noticed scars on her chin that ran down her neck and into her shirt. "Man, just how far does this thing go?" She pulled her shirt away from her body and peered down it. She then lifted the bottom of her shirt up.

 

"Stop. Wait! Don't strip out in the open. You're huge and I don't want to deal with the police." Lapis threw up her arms.

 

Turquoise started to blush. "I wasn't gonna strip! I'll keep my clothes on! Calm down!"

 

Turquoise continued her inspection. The scars covered part of her belly and continued down even farther. She eventually learned that they stop just below her hip.

 

"Well, can't say I expected that." Turquoise stated simply.

 

She took another look in the mirror. With an amused smile she looked at her new visor. Or rather, shades. They had a dark tint and covered her upper eyes and were pointed at the ends, like the letter 'v' but flat on the bottom.

 

The last thing she looked at was her very pale hair. It was in a style very similar to Peridot's but messier on the sides and back. The top still stood very tall but was more swept back. She chuckled in amusement.

 

"You know, apart from the whole being partially blind thing I'm pretty happy." Turquoise had a big real smile on her face. "Peri's a bit stressed but the rest of me isn't."

 

"Peridot's natural state is stressed," Lapis said with a joking tone.

 

Turquoise laughed. "Can't deny that."

 

"Would you like to visit Steven? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you and I know you're dying to brag about how 'cool' you look."

 

Lapis made sure that Turquoise could hear the quotation marks around the word “cool.”

 

“Yeah, I’m always up for hanging out with Stevey!”

 

* * *

 

“Jasper, be careful!”

 

Turquoise could hear Pearl’s concerned voice just around the cliff. When her and Lapis turned the corner they saw Jasper and Steven play wrestling.

 

“Steven’s not half as frail as you think he is,” Jasper huffed. Just before she went to pick up Steven she noticed that he had run off.

 

“Turquoise!” Steven enthusiastically shouted. He laughed and hugged her knee. “You look so cool!”

 

“I know right?” She grinned. “And check out this badass face-scar!”

 

“Turquoise! Language!” Pearl scolded her.

 

Turquoise groaned. “Pearl, he ain’t a little kid. Peri’s heard way younger say worse.”

 

Jasper laughed. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“You’re not at all surprised by **this**?” Lapis gestured at Turquoise.

 

Jasper shrugged. “Peridot and Amethyst are both enamored with earth-culture so I’m not surprised she looks like an earthling.”

 

“I’m just surprised they fused so soon.” Pearl put her hand on her chin.

 

Turquoise laughed. “I dunno, feels like forever to me. You guys know how close Amethyst and Peri are.”

 

Steven had a sudden realization. “Turquoise! Peridot can summon her weapon now! So I guess you have a new one too.”

 

Turquoise gave it some thought. “Uh, I guess? I mean technically but gotta be honest Stevey, I have no clue what how to mix together a whip and crossbow.” She shrugged. “Maybe that’d make a souped-up slingshot or something? I dunno.”

 

“Heh, maybe we should test it out, Shorty,” Jasper smirked.

 

For the first time since her arrival Turquoise’s smile faded. “Um, maybe later. I’m uh, not really all here right now, y’know.”

 

Jasper crossed her arms. “Let me guess, Peridot’s screaming in your mind right now.”

 

“Yeah, she’s calmed down a little bit but she’s still pretty anxious.”

 

Jasper gave a knowing nod. “Yeah, it was the same with Bloodstone. Don’t worry, it’ll be better next time.”

 

“If there even _is_ a next time,” Turquoise muttered. 

 

“Turquoise, you okay?” Steven had never seen her so quiet before.

 

Turquoise plastered a grin on her face. “Yeah, I’m great! So where’s Garnet? I gotta thank her for helping convince Peri that it’s okay to fuse.”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

Garnet’s voice startled Turquoise. “Woah! Geeze, Garnet! We gotta put a bell on you or something!”

 

Garnet laughed.

 

“So yeah, thanks.” Turquoise smiled awkwardly. “Maybe I’m a bit biased but I think it’s great that Peri gave fusion another shot.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing.” Garnet took a good look at Turquoise. “You don’t quite look like I expected.”

 

Turquoise flexed. “Am I everything you hoped for and more?”

 

A small smile reached Garnet’s lips. “You look good.”

 

_Wait. Didn’t Garnet look into the future? Why didn’t she expect Turquoise to look like she does?_

_**Well Peri, Garnet does have her limits.** _

_I suppose..._

 

“No Peri, you had a point,” Turquoise muttered. “Hey Garnet. Not that it matters now but, you _did_ use your future vision to see if Peri fusing is okay, right?”

 

“Didn’t need to.”

 

_WHAT?!_

 

Turquoise clutched her head at the sudden internal scream. “Ooof. I know you’re an expert on fusion but uh, maybe you could have taken a teeny-tiny peek to be sure?”

 

“Don’t worry, gems separate very easily and cleanly.”

 

_WHAT ABOUT MALACHITE?! Lazulu and Jasper were both permanently affected!_

_**But they were fused together for several months. It takes forever for a fusion to get dangerous.** _

 

“Turquoise, are you okay?” Steven ran up to Turquoise who had collapsed to her knees.

 

“Gotta be honest Stevey, I’m kinda regretting asking that question.” She forced a laugh. “I need to learn to think before I speak.”

 

Turquoise started to glow and separate. Peridot got far too worked up and terrified for Amethyst to calm her down.

 

Two Gems flew apart. Peridot was the first to stand.

 

“I trusted you!” She shouted at Garnet and then ran over to Amethyst. Her hands started to shake. “Oh stars, oh gosh, oh no. Please don’t be damaged...”

 

Peridot reached her shaky hands out to touch Amethyst’s face. Peridot didn’t see anything wrong with her girlfriend’s right side so she lifted the hair from Amethyst’s eye.

 

“Peri, I’m fine,” Amethyst gently placed her hand on Peridot’s arm. “Nothing bad happened.”

 

Peridot took in a shaky breath and lifted Amethyst’s shirt to inspect her tummy which was also undamaged.

 

Amethyst giggled. “Hey, that tickles.”

 

Peridot let out a sigh of relief.

 

She then turned to Garnet with a furious look on her face. “I specifically asked the Gem who can see into the future if it’s okay for me to fuse because she can look into that future and know for sure. AND YOU DIDN’T DO THAT!”

 

“Calm down, the important thing is that you overcame your fear and everything did work out.” 

 

“And if it didn’t?!”

 

"I really don’t think there was any chance of that.”

 

Peridot growled angrily.

 

Amethyst wrapped her arm around Peridot. “It’s okay. I mean, I’m not exactly thrilled that Garnet took a risk with me but it _did_ work out.”

 

Peridot sighed. “I know. I should be happy to know that we can safely form Turquoise.” She bit her bottom lip.

 

Steven put his hand on Peridot’s shoulder. “You gonna be okay?”

 

“Eventually.” Peridot replied after a pause.

 

Garnet hummed in thought. “Perhaps I should have taken your needs more into consideration.”

 

Jasper crossed her arms. “Ya think?”

 

Peridot fiddled with her hands. “Hey, can I be be alone for a bit?”

 

* * *

 

Peridot paced in-front of the lighthouse and thought.

 

“I should be thankful to Garnet because she _did_ get me to fuse again. But she broke my trust to do so. Then again, I never did specify that I wanted her to gaze into the future.”

 

Peridot continued her pacing.

 

“Turquoise did turn out fairly well and Amethyst isn’t damaged as a result of our fusion which is great. ...Maybe I was being too hard on Garnet.”

 

Peridot sighed.

 

“I should head back.”

 

Peridot plopped down.

 

“Then again, I’m still mad at Garnet.”

 

After a few minutes she spotted a mess of purple hair bobbing up and down.

 

Peridot waved for Amethyst to come over.

 

Amethyst sat down next to Peridot. “You feeling better?”

 

Peridot nodded. “Yeah, I took today’s events into consideration and decided that what she did was for the best.” Peridot puffed out her cheeks. “But I’m still mad at Garnet for not using her powers to be completely sure.”

 

After some time had passed and after considering things Peridot stood up and offered her hand to Amethyst. “My constant worrying and the way our last fusion ended left a bitter taste in my mouth. If its okay with you I’d like to form Turquoise again and just have fun with it like we used to.”

 

Amethyst looked at the offered hand and then into Peridot’s eyes. “You sure?” Peridot gave Amethyst a firm nod. “Heh, okay then.”

 

Amethyst took the offered hand and with both their minds at relative ease they fused with a deep kiss.

 

Turquoise stretched out and with a rarely seen calm expression she looked out at the ocean.

 

* * *

 

“Yo Stevey!” Turquoise waved with her goofy grin back on her face. “Miss me?”

 

Steven’s face lit up. “You’re back already?”

 

Turquoise laughed. “Yep, and I’m feeling better than ever! So, wanna hang out?”

 

“Yeah,” Steven grabbed Turquoise’s thumb. “Let’s go to Funland!”

 

Turquoise gave Steven a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tag for Turquoise: http://kujo1597.tumblr.com/tagged/Turquoise-the-Party-Fusion
> 
> In this tag you will find pictures of her and descriptions of her personality.
> 
> And I'm sorry this took so long. I hope it was at least somewhat worth the wait.


End file.
